


grey or gold

by wordsss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, mentions of others and spoilers for the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsss/pseuds/wordsss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you are with me then im not afraid― percy&annabeth, post series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grey or gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jasongraceless on tumblr.

Annabeth surely didn’t know how she didn’t collapse the moment she got home or how, oh, _how_ she managed to stand through a shower, but somehow she did. But that really didn’t stop her from collapsing face first into the bed, not even caring enough to pull the sheets over her or even properly placing her head on her beautiful and perfectly fluffed pillow.

Annabeth groaned. Life absolutely sucks.

Annabeth had finally (finally, finally, _finally_ ) got that promotion she so rightfully deserved after spending a summer as an “ _intern”._   Ugh the word made her want to vomit. Internship sucks.

 And she really should have seen this coming but she had hoped the fates would kind to her for once. But noooooo, her first official day of work―where she could actually do some designing―was horrendous. Not only had her boss overworked her to the point of exhaustion but also turned out to be a freaking Canadian. _Ugh_. As if her week wasn’t going bad enough without this pointless fiasco. Annabeth would try to figure out if she somehow got into one of the god’s bad side but then again she really didn’t care enough to think at this point.

Oh gods, thinking was her _thing_! Annabeth really needed to sleep.

“Rough day?” the mattress jumped as his weight settled down beside her and holy hades, she wants to smile at him already. It is absolutely not fair that even on the worst day of her life (not really) he made her feel all smile-y and in love-y with just his stupid, stupid, stupid voice.

Stupid Percy and his stupid…err, self.

She groaned and turned her face to see him.

He was still in slacks and a really crinkled shirt. His hair was messier than usual and he propped himself on his side, supporting his head with his elbow as he threw a dopey and tired kind of smile at her. The green of his eyes ever so bright and he was ever so Percy that made her heart warm.

Percy Jackson is the best part of her sucky life and that is stupid. It’s so seriously stupid that she let someone mean so much to her. But she really can’t help it. He’s just so _Percy_. He with his midnight black hair, sea green eyes, the little sun-crinkles around them and the way he smelt like the ocean breeze. Then it was his troublemaker smile and how they stuck with her like gum on her shoe. It was his annoying and rude comments and his endless understanding. It made her want to be his friend. It was his acceptance and loyalty that made him her best friend. And it was just plain and simple _Percy_ that made her fall for him.

It’s insane really, how much she loves him. She would take a million poisoned knifes if it meant keeping him safe. She would go far as taking on the sky’s weight and more if it made Percy smile. Hades, she would belly dance for Hera if it was for him. It’s so crazy that he could make Annabeth so illogical and stupid and desperate and _in_ _love_ that she might have to humiliate and torture Percy for the rest of her life as revenge.

But Annabeth didn’t feel like having revenge right now.

She somehow dragged herself to him, rolling over until she had her face buried in his chest. He still smelt like sweat and her favorite soap brand and ocean breeze. Percy ran his free arm through her messy curls, trying to untangle the mess of damp curls. It sort of hurt her scalp, but Annabeth endured because she can feel the satisfaction coursing through him when he does that. It wasn’t long before she pushed him flat on his back and put her head on his chest, right over his heart.

 “You have no idea.”

When Percy woke up that morning, the first thought that appeared in his ADHD mind was that he was still wearing his work clothes.

Holy mother of Zeus (technically, his grandma), his shirt was crinkled enough as it was, now… well this thing puts Nico’s purposely crinkled ones to shame. And Percy couldn’t iron shirts to save his life. He would have to beg Annabeth to do it for him and begging to Annabeth was not very good for his ego. She records the whole thing. Then plays it to Grover. And Rachel. And Thalia. And his mom. And practically all of camp half-blood. Then sends it Frank so it’s heard by all of camp Jupiter too.

The next thing was, they really need to get some curtains or ask Apollo to turn off the sun on some days or at least turn the brightness down to a level which is actually acceptable.

And the third thing was, Annabeth, snoring on his chest!

This was good. Great, even. This was absolutely precious. This was absolutely perfect…material for blackmail!!! Perfectly ironed shirts, here he comes!

Percy slowly reached for his phone, hoping to not wake her and started a video. The quality on his phone, yeah it sucked. But, he really needed her snoring on tape. It was a bit tough to get the angle right. You know where you could actually see her face and not just the mess of her seriously uncontrollable hair, but this is Percy Jackson people! Of course he got it right! (eventually.) And he really couldn’t help but stare at her.

It was a good thing that sea-god types couldn’t melt in to puddles because he would seriously be one big puddle of sticky gooey mush right now. This-this girl was honestly the best thing in his life.

She was pretty, not the look-at-me type pretty like Piper was but not the if-you-look-close-enough type pretty either. She was just beautiful in the I’m-Annabeth-Chase-and-I-exist-to-ruin-Percy’s-life-and-make-it-worthwhile-at-the-same-time kind of way. She was smart. That goes without saying really, all children of Athena are. But nobody else was this mix of book-smart and street-smart and destroy-monsters-and-outwit-gods smart like her. But what was above all was that nobody else stripped him bare and made him smile and become so big a part of him that he didn’t know how to function without her being there anymore. And moments like this made him realize the depth of this feeling.

Annabeth Chase, the one who makes him want to stay human, the one he gave up immortality and godhood for, the one he fell to Tartorus for, was in his arms. There is no real way he could share this moment with anyone else. There was no way in the world that he would let someone else see this. Because gods dammit, she is here in his arms.

Oh, if it wasn’t obvious enough by now, he was _so_ whipped.

“Percy…” her voice was groggy. Good lord, how loved it that it was his name she said first thing in the morning and how absolutely amazing it would be if she would do it for the rest of his life. Also he has her voice on tape now too. He could still embarrass his girlfriend by watching this video 206 times every day. “What are you doing?”

Wait―Percy―phone―video―Annabeth―awake, it’s official, he hates the fates.

“Getting some dirt on you….?” he answered all casually. Saving the video and pocketing the phone right next to riptide. He wondered if he should keep the pen-sword in his hands too, in case Annabeth’s knife was in reach. Of course he hoped his girlfriend was sleepy enough to not process it, but she was her mom’s daughter (duh?) so she might actually understand…

She pulled out her knife from the bedside table, getting off him oh so casually and Percy jumped out of bed. He ran for his dear life with Annabeth in tow. “PERSEUS JACKSON, GIVE ME THAT PHONE NOW!”

Life was good, Percy decided, even if you were a super powerful demigod who had to keep a job even while fighting monsters left and right. But life was especially good when you have a super hot girlfriend in an obnoxious orange t-shirt chasing you with a knife while you run through your tiny apartment leaving Chaos in your wake which you eventually have to tidy up yourself because your girlfriend is an even bigger slob than you.

Yep, life was perfect.


End file.
